The Lycian Alliance
The Lycian Alliance, led by Roy, is a civilization created by TheMH06. Does NOT require'' Gods & Kings'' and Brave New World '' 'Steam Workshop Page' 'Unique Attributes' 'Strategy' This is a subjective corner where users (including you, the page creator) may describe commonly used strategies to aid unfamiliar players. Use the comment section or the Discord server for reasons you are not 100% certain of. 'As an Opponent' Another subjective corner, this time to account the AI's behavior as and usage of this civ '''History' Elibe Lycia is a nation found in the near geographic center of Elibe, and is home to many significant kingdoms such as Pherae, Ostia and Caelin. Founded nearly 1000 years prior to the plotlines of the Elibian Fire Emblem games by Roland the Champion, Lycia has been well known as the political hub of Elibe. Lead by the Kingdom of Ostia, the federation of territories has survived several wars throughout the years and has made itself home to some of the most important figures in all of Elibe. Long before the continent was even recognized as Elibe, Man and Dragon lived together in harmony. The sudden aggression of Mankind was believed to have started around -20 on the Elibean calendar. The primative instinct to survive led to the creation of destructive weapons specifically designed to slay dragons, the distortion of nature and the near-extinction of dragons in Elibe. The overwhelming might of Hartmut and the Eight Heroes led to the victory of Mankind and the exiling of dragons from the continent. The world was torn-apart, and needed rebirth; Roland the Champion settled the foundation for what was to become the future Kingdom of Lycia. Even though the Scouring had long since ended during the Bern-Lycian wars, there have been several sympathizers to the Dragon population. Men such as the Druid Nergal and Bern's own King Zephiel were perfectly willing in summoning Dragons back into the world for their own ambitions. The few dragons who have interacted with modern Elibeans have had very mixed feelings about humans, though most agree that humans and dragons cannot live together under any circumstance. Lycia is a federation of several united nations, ranging from the boisterous Ostia to the chivalrous Pherae, or Caelin, where "men of passion and fire are born". Some of the most significant figures to be born from Lycia include Hector and Lilina of Ostia, Elbert, Eliwood and Roy of Pherae and Lyn of Caelin (though born in Sacae, the kingdom belonged to her and became a colony of Ostia). Despite Lycia's well-fortified defenses, it has been victim to invasion over the course of two clashes against Bern, such as the occupation of Castle Ostia in the second Lycia-Bern war. Despite this, Lycia has survived two wars, political turmoil and proved to be the dominant center of activity in Elibe. Roy Roy of Pherae, also known as the Young Lion, is the son of Marquess Eliwood and the Third Ruler of the Kingdom of Pherae. His campaign at the age of 15 saw the unification of the Lycian states into a strong Kingdom of Lycia and the fall of the Eastern Bern Kingdom. Born in 985 on the Elibean Calendar to the family of Pherae - a mere 5 years after the fall of the Black Fang and the Dark Druid Nergal - Roy was set up for a life of peace. He was an idealistic student who excelled at fencing and strategizing whilst studying at Ostia. These studies were cut short by the sudden plan of war by Bern against the rest of Elibe. Because of the Lycian code, Roy was sent to lead Pherae's army to defend in his ill father's stead. On his way to the kingdom of Araphen, Princess Guinivere of Bern's attempts to negotiate peace come to Roy's attention. His attempt to quickly end Bern's warmongering results in a continent wide campaign that ended rebellions, brought back Soverignty to the likes of Etruria, Sacae and Illia, and the drawing of the legendary Sword of Seals in an attempt to prevent another Scouring. The climax of the Lycia/Bern war results in the death of the errant King Zephiel and ultimately the fall of the Demon Dragon, Idunn. The surrender of Bern lead to Roy returning to Pherae and forming the Kingdom of Lycia. Under Roy's control, the kingdom was eventually able to rebuild itself into a golden age. Most agree that Roy ended up marrying his childhood friend, Lilina the Princess of Ostia. Overall, Roy's campaign of the Binding Blade proved to be successful. His upstanding, idealistic and thoughtful leadership was able to drag Lycia out of the depths into a glorious age. Though he may not be looked at as highly as other Lords of his era, Roy's achievements at his age stand out amongst the highest of his peers. Dawn of Man Glory to you, young General of Lycia, Lord Roy! You are the General and Leader of the Lycian Alliance, a united kingdom of the once loose and disorganized Lycian states brought together through your rule. At the young age of 15, you led the Lycian Army, in your ailing father's place, against the mighty Empire of Bern. In less than a year, your swift campaign saw the liberation of Illia and Sacae, the end of the Etrurian Civil war and -- perhaps most importantly of all -- the fall of the Kingdom of Bern and the Dark Priestess, Iduun. Few men at your age could even come close to your level of cunningness and wit, oh young lion! The people of the new Lycian Alliance await your every command, great General Roy. Can you bring a new golden age of prosperity and unification to your people? Will you lead your armies to glory under your tactful rule once more? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Music' Peace - Winning Road - Roy's Hope (SSBB) War - Path of Divine Generals (FE6) 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Traits here *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Fire *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Elimine *Weapon Triangle - The Paladin becomes a YourWeapon *OST - YourOST 'Screenshots' ' RoyDOM.jpg|Roy's Dawn of Man image. (Enhanced User Interface version) RoyLeaderScene.jpg|Roy's Leader Scene. RoySetUp.jpg|Roy on the "Set-Up Game" screen. ' 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod. *TheMH06 - Author Category:Civilizations Category:Elibe Category:Civs that favor Domination Category:Civs by TheMH06